


Be Aggressive

by kam



Series: MCU Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kam/pseuds/kam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i just really want a cheerleader bucky/ football captain steve au? like bucky punching a jock in the face, still holding his pompoms when he makes one too many cheer jokes. steve winning the game and sprinting over to bucky, tackling him, and then lifting him on his shoulders. bucky agressivley flirting & saying he loves a man in uniform, making steve blush and stammer for the whole of practice. steve giving buck his varsity jacket after cheer practice, and walking him home. i need this au? - mc<br/>And Bucky is nearly the same size as Steve, right? So he gives him his varsity cheer jacket, and Steve wears it proudly. I want it to be a teenage cliché, with Steve scoring the winning touchdown and running to give the ball to his fella. I want locker room sex, filthy and dirty. I want Buck cheering during sex and Steve laughing hysterically and stopping mid-thrust. I want a ridiculous high school au with nothing but gross happiness - lostcap</p><p> </p><p>i can't help myself ok it's a sickness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Aggressive

Bucky went out for cheer Sophomore year on a dare. A drunken dare, to be specific – everyone was over at Stark’s house and he’d broken out some fancy imported beer his dad had forbidden him to touch and Pepper mentioned she was considering trying out at the same time Nat said ‘I need another beer,’ and Bucky said ‘Me, too,’ and Stark and Barton lost it and insisted that since he’d said it, he had to do it (Stark offered him two hundred dollars to try out and five if he made the team.) So what the fuck, he signed up and tried out and of course he made the team because every cheer team is desperate for guys. And he was just gonna do it for one year, to prove a point and keep Pepper company, but then Junior year, Steve went out for football and  _made it_  despite being fucking tiny and what the fuck was Bucky supposed to do? So he stayed on the team because it put him right on the field for every game and there was no better way to keep an eye on Steve.

Senior year, after Steve shot up and filled out and made quarterback AND team captain, Bucky made varsity cheer and everyone gave him so much shit for it but he was kind of proud, in a way? No matter what else, being a male cheerleader was a fantastic way to line up scholarships. So he went along with it, and when Brock got benched during Homecoming and started up on his usual shit about not just Bucky but also the girls on the team, Bucky sauntered over and punched him directly in the face. Because what were they going to do, make him sit out? He was the base for about eighty percent of the routines. Captain Howlett yelled at him during a time out, but Bucky really wasn’t concerned about it, and Brock was escorted off the field with a bloody nose (which he insisted was broken, the fucking cry baby,) and didn’t get to play anymore.  _Somehow_ , the team carried on without him and won 32-19, and as soon as the final whistle blew, Steve was barrelling towards Bucky, knocking him to the grass and grinning down at him. ‘We won, baby,’ he murmured, and Bucky rolled his eyes and kissed him and Steve jumped up and pulled Bucky to his feet and then fucking wrapped his hands around his waist and  _picked him up_. And Bucky was absolutely 100% not ok with that and it was not incredibly hot  _at all_  and he and Steve did not offer to stay and put the equipment away after everybody left and Bucky  _definitely_ didn’t drag Steve into the shower to clean him off and then give him head against the tile wall. Steve absolutely screamed Bucky’s name when he came, though.

The whole jacket thing started as a joke, to be honest. One of Bucky’s favourite things to do during sex was talk about how hot Steve looked in his uniform, the way the pants clung to his ass and the grease and grass that stained his cheeks and how his hair got all sweaty and stuck up and even the stupid shoulder pads. It never failed to make Steve blush, but it also got him to make these little noises that were totally worth it. So then one day, Steve confessed that, much as he liked Bucky in his cheer uniform, what he  _really_  wanted was to see Bucky in  _his_  varsity jacket (and maybe nothing else, but not at school.) So Bucky started wearing the jacket every day and Steve never got used to it, never got over seeing his name on Bucky’s chest and the way the sleeves hung just that little bit past his wrists and each and every time, he had to catch his breath. Then Nat asked how come he never wore Bucky’s jacket, since they were ‘going steady’ and all. And Steve blushed and Bucky grinned and rummaged around in his kit bag until he found it and draped it over Steve’s shoulders and everyone had a laugh. But Steve decided fair is fair and kept it. Because honestly, who was gonna call the team captain out on the fact that he was wearing a varsity jacket with pompoms on the back?

When Steve scored the winning touchdown in the final twelve seconds of the championship game, Pepper had to hold Bucky back until the whistle blew. As soon as she let go, he was on the field, and the team parted to let him through. Steve caught him when he jumped and laughed as he fell backwards. Bucky planted his knees on the astroturf and kissed Steve soundly while the rest of the team laughed, cheered, or looked desperately away. The crowd flooded the field, and Steve eventually got to his feet, but he didn’t put Bucky down and he didn’t look away from him (even when Stark poured a bucket of Gatorade all over them both and Bucky threatened not only his entire family but his ancestors  _and_  any future generations.)

That night, Bucky pinned Steve to the bed and rode him through  _seven_  repetitions of ‘Rogers, Rogers, he’s our man, if he can’t fuck me no one can!’ And Steve laughed helplessly and eventually dragged Bucky down by his hair to kiss him quiet but sex lost out to giggles and neither of them really minded.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes people post things and i can't get them out of my head and then i do this and i'm not sorry leave me alone


End file.
